loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarus (Galara)
Lazarus is the fifteenth god of Galara, and is the inheretor of Ueberroth. Information Block Name: Lazarus, The Waking Dreamer, The Dreamer, The Corrupted One Domain: Aberrations, Psionics Alignment: Unaligned Appearance: Tall, elegant, pale humanoid, but totally hairless, with long tentacles with leechlike mouths on the ends instead of fingers. This alien being's face possesses no features, simply a blank, pale, surface. Symbol: A black circle with a circular mouth at the center. Exarchs: Lazarus loosed two exarchs, so far, upon the world. The first is the Mad Dwarf, an unholy fusion Kraid, the first and only Exarch of the mad god Adahan, the godflesh of the fallen god Ueberroth, and a dwarf shattered of mind and body. The second exarch's name lies shrouded in horror. He is the Fallen One, the twisted an tortured soul of the first Saguahin king. He fell in battle against the unending tide of Illithids. The Dreamer seized his soul and twisted it to his own ends. The Fallen One takes the form of a dark shadow, a wraith, bring death and madness with it. Artifacts: As yet, Lazarus has forged one artifact, the Blade of Souls. The Blade of Souls contains twelve pure souls, undeserving of their terrible fate, bound together by the soul of Larseem, foulest of the Aboleth tyrants. This blade is yet unwhetted by the blood of gods, but, if history holds true, shall not remain so for long. History Ueberroth lay quiescent, all, that is, but a splinter of his mind. This splinter could not rest, and so it escaped, and thus the beginning of the end begun. ''-The Scrolls of Apocalypta'' And so the Waking Dreamer looked upon the works of the Beastlord, and was envious. Thus he stretched out his hand and took one of the Lycanthropes into it. He twisted it unto his own image, and so the Illithds, the Mind Flayers, were loosed upon the world. ''-The Depths of Madness'' The foul and alien gaze of Lazarus fell upon the Aboleths, a race of primordial horrors spawned by Ueberroth, The Other. And thus Lazarus grew covetous, and so he changed the essence of the Aboleth race so that they would worship him. ''-The Depths of Madness'' And Our Lord Tzu-Misel took unto himself the might of Arcana. And the Waking Dreamer was jealous. And so Lazarus forged a link between the horrors of the mind of The Other and the Illithds, allowing the alien energies of Ueberroth to spread throughout the world. ''-The Book of the Mind'' The Rakshassa of Ator grew meddlesome, and so Tzu-Misel asked the aid of Lazarus, the Waking Dreamer. And Lazarus agreed, and thus the Illithids took land upon Galara. ''-Chronicles of the Rakshassan War'' When Adahan fell, a race became orphaned. Thus the stage was set for the greatest tragedy of all history. The Sidhari, this race was named, existed among the stars, forgotten by all save Lazarus. And the Waking Dreamer warped their minds and shattered their world, and so they began to worship him. ''-The Doom of the Stars'' The Dreamer needed a place a refuge, to hide from a foolish pact of necessity made with The Betrayer, and so the Corrupted One wrought the Realms of Apocalypse. A foul place of horror it is, a dying sun forever hanging in the sky, a tortured wind forever bringing a waft of madness. ''-The Book of Newforged Worlds'' And the Betrayer took freedom, appearing upon the steps of the Cathedral, with a horde of Daemons around him. And the Dreamer did send Exarchs to aid him. And the city burned. ''-The Lord of Hell'' Category:GGodsCategory:Gods